The present invention relates to new bicyclohexylethanes.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,148,148 and European Offenlegungsschrift No. 0,056,501 give the general formula (1) EQU R.sup.1 --A.sup.1 --Z.sup.1 --(A.sup.2 --Z.sup.2).sub.m --A.sup.3 --R.sup.2 ( 1)
wherein R.sup.1 can also be CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.n --, A.sup.1 and A.sup.2 can in each case also be Cy, Z.sup.1 can also be a valency bond, Z.sup.2 can also be --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, m can also be 1, A.sup.3 can also be Cy or 1,4-phenylene, R.sup.2 can also be CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.n, CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.n-2 COO--, CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.n-2 O--CO-- or CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.n-1 O-- and n can be a number from zero to 11. These specifications also give the further general formula (2) EQU R.sup.3 --A.sup.4 --Z.sup.3 (A.sup.5 --Z.sup.4).sub.p --A.sup.6 --CN (2)
in which R.sup.3 can also be CH.sub.3 (CH.sub.2).sub.n --, A.sup.4 and A.sup.5 in each case can also be Cy, Z.sup.3 can also be a valency bond, Z.sup.4 can also be --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --, p can also be 1, A.sup.6 can also be Cy or 1,4-phenylene and n can be a number from zero to 11. However, neither subformulae nor individual compounds which contain the --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -- group, as do the bicyclohexylethanes of the present formula I, are mentioned therein. Compared with the two publications mentioned, these compounds are therefore still new, and they are not suggested by the prior art as stated by the two publications mentioned.